<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughing Aloud at the Spinning Stars by GayDiesaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432464">Laughing Aloud at the Spinning Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDiesaster/pseuds/GayDiesaster'>GayDiesaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Halcyon (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Coming Out, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Holidays, M/M, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayDiesaster/pseuds/GayDiesaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Would you like to have dinner?'<br/>Adil blinked, propped himself up on his elbow, and looked down towards Toby. 'Toby, you know we can’t do that properly.'<br/>Toby rolled his eyes and sat up. 'I mean at your place. If you want.' He looked down and took Adil’s hands. 'We can be alone, celebrate the holiday, have a nice dinner. I mean, I know you don’t celebrate, but—'<br/>Adil pressed a finger to Toby’s lips. 'Okay.'<br/>Toby grinned and moved his hands to the back of Adil’s neck before leaning him in for a kiss. 'Okay.'"<br/>Adil is panicking at the thought of having a proper date with Toby, so he reaches out and finds that letting people in may be worth it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Garland/Freddie Hamilton (The Halcyon), Toby Hamilton/Adil Joshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Halcyon winter holidays 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughing Aloud at the Spinning Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzonKlin/gifts">SzonKlin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the lovely Réka who organized the amazing Halcyon Holiday Fic Exchange! This was so much fun to do, and I hope that you enjoy reading. Thank you for being so patient through the technical errors. Anyway, here's to holiday fluff!<br/>The title is a lyric from Lucy Dacus' song, "Body to Flame".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That December night seemed like any other to Adil. The swirl of jazz in the air and tobacco smoke hanging in the room set the tone for his rhythmic pours and shakes as he served cocktail after cocktail to suited men and their frilly companions. Of course, Toby Hamilton stayed in the foreground, his slicked hair highlighted by the golden glow that illuminated his latest book. Toby quickly glanced up and met Adil’s eyes behind the bar. He flashed a small smile, and Adil returned it before they both returned to their tasks. Soon after, Adil heard Toby’s small chuckle and an unmistakable American accent, prompting Adil to open a bottle of bourbon and pour some into two glasses.</p><p>“Mr. O’Hara, here you are.” Adil placed the glasses in front of the two men, and they both looked up with a smile. “And another for you, Mr. Hamilton.”</p><p>“Ah, thanks, Adil!” Joe beamed and took a sip as Toby nodded and swirled his glass. “We were just talking about our Christmas plans.”</p><p>Adil picked up a glass and began polishing it despite its lack of water stains. “So what exactly are your plans for the holiday, Mr. O’Hara?”</p><p>Joe leaned back and sighed. “Oh, probably spending it in my room. Flights back home aren’t exactly,” he paused and took a drink, “safe and abundant. What about you, Adil?”</p><p>Adil held back a chuckle and lowered his head. “Lucky for you, I suppose I will just be here, Mr. O’Hara. My family’s holidays tend to occur at other times in the year.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Joe’s face turned red as Toby smirked. </p><p>Betsey began to sweep into a slow blues tune, crooning over some sad love story about streetlights and a fictional lover as Adil looked towards Toby. “And you, Mr. Hamilton?”</p><p>Toby fiddled with his ring and rolled his eyes. “More family events filled with relatives swooning over Freddie’s uniform.” He grabbed his whiskey and took a swig that made Joe’s eyebrows rise. “But those won’t be happening until Christmas Eve. Mother even let me have tonight for myself.” Toby smirked, and Adil smiled back. “Mr. Joshi, would you be able to bring some coffee up to my room before you leave?”</p><p>“Of course,” As Adil put the glass he was holding back down, a balding man in an overstretched suit began snapping at him. </p><p>“We should let you get back to work,” Toby turned back towards Joe but not before quickly raising his eyebrows at Adil, who pressed his lips together to keep them from grinning wider. </p><p>As Adil tended to the customer and his particular gin needs, he kept Toby in his peripheral vision. Toby continued to sip his whiskey as he and Joe spoke, sometimes about the war, other times about the impending holiday. After about three more songs and five more customers, Adil noticed Toby as he finished his glass and stood up while saying goodbye to Joe. Adil checked his watch: one hour until his shift ended. He sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about what awaited him. Luckily, the evening passed by uneventfully as he made martinis, gins and tonics, and whiskey sours. In his last five minutes, he stopped by Joe who was nursing the last drops of his glass while scribbling in his notebook. “Is there anything else I can get for you before I leave for the night, Mr. O’Hara?”</p><p>Joe adjusted his glasses (which even Adil had to admit made him look handsome) and closed his notebook, pen in the page. “Actually, Adil,” he drank the last bit of whiskey in his glass, “I’m all set for the night, and,” he lowered his voice, “I know you have somewhere to be.”</p><p>Adil’s face flushed and he began stammering. “M-Mr. O’Hara, I—”</p><p>“Adil,” Joe kept his voice lowered and gave Adil a reassuring smile. “You’re my friends. And,” Joe winked as he stood up and brushed his jacket, “you’re not quite as subtle as you think you are.”</p><p>Adil nodded and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Joe.” Joe returned the nod and began walking towards the stairs. Before long, Adil was making his way out of the bar and towards the back stairs with a coffee tray in hand, nearly taking two steps at a time while balancing the tray. Once he reached Toby’s floor, he caught his breath and made sure he looked in order. There was nothing to see, after all. He was just a barman coming to tend to the owner’s brother in a professional manner. Adil lightly rapped on Toby’s door and was swiftly greeted by Toby pulling him in by his lapel, locking the door, and setting the coffee on the desk before trapping Adil in a searing kiss.</p><p>“God, how I’ve missed you,” Toby sighed and ran his hands over Adil’s blushing cheeks. </p><p>“I’ve missed you, too, Toby.”</p><p>Soon, their clothes fell into a heap on the carpet and they were wrapped up in each other under the thick duvet of Toby’s bed. Toby’s skin shone with sweat in the moonlight, his cheekbones highlighted as he laughed. Adil grinned as Toby brushed his fingers across Adil’s cheeks, just barely grazing his lips. “You’re so beautiful,” Toby ran his fingers through Adil’s thick hair, and Adil looked down. “Well, you are.”</p><p>Adil scoffed. “Toby, no one ever looks at me.”</p><p>“Well, I do.” Toby leaned in and pressed his lips to Adil’s, slow and soft, lingering as they hesitantly drew away. “I love you, Adil. You’re beautiful and patient—”</p><p>“Toby, I understand.” Adil kissed Toby’s forehead and whispered “thank you.”</p><p>“Adil,” Toby began, “Mother isn’t dragging me to an event on Sunday.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“And the bar is closing early that day.”</p><p>“I am aware.”</p><p>“Would you like to have dinner?”</p><p>Adil blinked, propped himself up on his elbow, and looked down towards Toby. “Toby, you know we can’t do that properly.”</p><p>Toby rolled his eyes and sat up. “I mean at your place. If you want.” He looked down and took Adil’s hands. “We can be alone, celebrate the holiday, have a nice dinner. I mean, I know you don’t celebrate, but—”</p><p>Adil pressed a finger to Toby’s lips. “Okay.”</p><p>Toby grinned and moved his hands to the back of Adil’s neck before leaning him in for a kiss. “Okay.”</p><p>The next morning, Adil woke up to his alarm while curled in his itchy blanket that was about to tumble off of the twin-sized bed. He whacked his clock until it ceased its ringing and rubbed his eyes. Toby, of course, had begged him to stay last night, but Adil insisted that he should go home rather than risk discovery. He groaned, remembering Mr. O’Hara’s comment to him that night. Had they really been that obvious? </p><p>As Adil walked to work, he ran through the night. He looked towards the cloudy sky and smiled thinking that Toby, somewhere, was looking at the same dreary morning. Toby, the man who showed him love. Toby, the man who used his incredible wits to help his country. Toby, the man with whom he is having dinner within two days.</p><p><em> Oh. </em>Adil nearly stopped in his tracks, remembering that he agreed to host Toby in his flat for dinner. A proper dinner. Adil sucked in his breath and kept moving, his mind racing as he tried to recall any food that Toby might like to eat. Adil’s cooking knowledge really didn’t include anything British, and he winced at the thought of just serving Toby a stew.</p><p>As Adil entered the Halcyon, he was immediately greeted by friendly shouts coming through the kitchen. His mind slowed down a bit as he heard Robbie’s friendly chatter with Max, and he quickly greeted the two as he went towards the bar. As he set his sights on glasses to polish, Adil’s eyes widened. He quickly set the glass down and took a few deep breaths before going back towards the kitchen.</p><p>Robbie and Max were still chatting about foie gras and something about its ethics while Emma and Betsey stood to the side, drinking water and gossiping about the men in the hotel. The usually bustling room seemed huge with so few people in it.</p><p>Adil cleared his throat. “Um, excuse me, chefs?” The two stopped their slicing, and Emma and Betsey looked towards Adil. Suddenly, a million butterflies began attacking his insides. Adil took a deep breath and pictured Toby’s moonlit face last night, so excited about the prospect of having dinner with Adil. He sighed and made eye contact with the chefs. “If it’s not too much trouble, I was wondering if, maybe, you could help me learn to cook a nice dinner?”</p><p>Robbie put his knife down and wiped his hands. “It’s no trouble at all, son. The rest of the boys are out on holiday, and we don’t have many covers today. We can help you, right, Max?”</p><p>Max gave a small smile and nodded as Betsey called out “Emma and I get to taste!”</p><p>Max and Robbie shared a look and shrugged. “What sort of dinner are you thinking of?” Max asked.</p><p>“Uh,” Adil looked down, “something nice?”</p><p>“Adil,” Betsey moved toward the barman and lowered her voice into a stage whisper. “Do you have a date?”</p><p>Adil rolled his eyes while his face flushed. He thanked his dark complexion for hiding the blush rather well, but Betsey smirked nonetheless.</p><p>“It’s none of our business, Bets,” Emma softly scolded her while giving Adil an understanding smile that he gratefully returned.</p><p>“How about we show you how to make a stuffed rabbit?” Robbie pulled out a recipe from the thick booklet. “It’s pretty simple, and the ingredients should be easy to find.”</p><p>Adil nodded despite anxiously recognizing that he had never eaten a rabbit before, much less had stuffed one. However, he was determined to give Toby a delicious meal, and that would have to outweigh his anxious thoughts for now. Adil quickly ran to check that the bar was okay, and luckily, Tom was making his way in. Max handed Adil an apron and watched as he washed his hands before bringing Adil to the prep station which was covered in all sorts of vegetables. As they chopped, Robbie and Max chimed in to tell Adil how to place his fingers properly, what sorts of cuts he should be making, and that he was generally doing a good job for someone without much kitchen experience.</p><p>“Ah, well, I helped my mother in the kitchen quite a bit before moving out,” Adil mentioned as he kept his gaze on the carrots. “I would help her cut the vegetables and watch the pot while she cared for my siblings.”</p><p>“So why are you asking us for help, then?” Max continued chopping while he asked Adil.</p><p>“Oh.” Adil paused and stopped his task, putting the knife down on the cutting board. “I, uh, wanted to try a new recipe.”</p><p>“Something special, eh?” Betsey passed by as she took a slice of carrot from Adil’s cutting board. </p><p>Adil shrugged. “You could say that, I suppose.”</p><p>“For someone special, then?”</p><p>“Betsey!” Emma interjected and pulled on her friend’s arm away from the station. </p><p>“Ach, this is the kitchen, son,” Robbie moved around the table towards Adil and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Whatever happens in here stays in here. So, who is it then?”</p><p>Adil began tugging on his apron, wishing he hadn’t mentioned his mother’s kitchen at all. “I can’t really say.”</p><p>“Is it someone famous!” Betsey clapped her hands as Emma lightly shoved her.</p><p>“Does she work here?” Robbie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I really don’t want to say,” Adil could feel the fabric stretching in his hand.</p><p>“Well, are they at least nice?” Emma tilted her head at Adil.</p><p>Adil slowly inhaled and exhaled as he looked at Emma. “Yes. That’s why I want to make this.” He picked the knife back up and grabbed a carrot, making note of his finger placement and knife hold.</p><p>After slicing, stuffing, and thankfully, not much butchering, the rabbit was set in the oven with some roasting potatoes for a side dish. Adil poured himself a glass of water after taking his apron off and sat down in one of the poker chairs. </p><p>“May I sit?” Adil looked up to see Emma motioning at one of the chairs. He nodded, wiping his face with a rag. “Betsey doesn’t mean to make you upset. She just likes the dramatics of secret relationships. She was the same way with me and Freddie.” She chuckled a bit as she twisted the small diamond ring on her left hand. “Perhaps the pestering did me some good.”</p><p>Adil nodded while trying not to feel envy towards Emma. She was so happy, and she deserved it, but every time they got to kiss or even share a loving glance in public, it hurt Adil in a way that he wouldn’t wish upon anyone. “She is right, that I am seeing someone,” Adil took a sip of his water, “but it’s different for me.”</p><p>“Because you’re staff?”</p><p>“Because he’s a he.”</p><p>Emma paused and blinked. Adil’s thoughts began racing once again. <em> This is it. This is how I lose my job. This is how I get arrested and my family and— </em></p><p>His thoughts cut off when Emma tightly embraced him. For a second, Adil was too stunned to even react until he remembered to put his arms around Emma as well.</p><p>“Thank you for telling me,” she whispered and pulled away. “Does anyone else know?”</p><p>“Mr. O’Hara has figured it out but has agreed to keep in quiet.” Adil took a long drink of his water. “He didn’t seem too troubled by it.”</p><p>Emma nodded. “If you want, I can get Betsey to stop.”</p><p>Adil shook his head. “You don’t have to do that for me, Emma.”</p><p>The two sat together while the kitchen timer ticked and ticked, and they continued to chat and laugh and sometimes sit in comfortable silence. When the timer announced that the rabbit was ready, Adil stood up and gave Emma his hand. She smiled and accepted, and the two walked over to see Max pulling a perfectly browned and glazed rabbit full of stuffing and surrounded by crispy potatoes. The chefs quickly plated the meal for everyone who eagerly ate the savory dish.</p><p>“Here you are, Adil,” Max handed him a small scrap of paper with notes scribbled on it. “The recipe. Keep it for the next time you have someone over.” He smiled and turned back to his meal as Adil read the card carefully. He placed it in his pocket before eating more.</p><p>“I could have this every night,” Betsey almost moaned after taking her first bite of the rabbit. “Your girl is so lucky, Adil.”</p><p>Emma gave him a quick glance, but Adil shrugged. He knew that Betsey, and probably Max and Robbie, would accept him and his relationship, but for now, he wanted to savor this dish.</p><p>“You know,” Max set his fork and knife down, “I always have the most fun cooking when I am with my family. It becomes more fun, and we are happy knowing that we all contributed to making something delicious. Maybe you can cook this with the person you are seeing.” He pressed his lips together and gave Adil a small grin before looking back at his plate. </p><p>Adil looked back at his own and considered what Max had said. His fondest memories of home were, in fact, helping his mother in the kitchen and sharing food with his little brothers and sisters. Whenever he thought of love, he had always thought of that small space filled with turmeric, ginger, light, and laughter. Now, it was the face of Toby Hamilton basking in moonlight and smelling of whiskey and coffee.</p><p>Adil walked home that night with bags of potatoes, vegetables, bread, and a rabbit. He smiled as he looked up at the moon, knowing that Toby would see the same one outside of his hotel window.</p><p>Adil Joshi could not have slept worse that night.</p><p>Instead of letting him rest in preparation for the big dinner date, his mind taunted him with dreams of burnt rabbits dancing around the dinner table that was even smaller than usual, all while Betsey sang a song about a lonely flower who wilted after no one had watered it. Adil woke up in a sweat thirty minutes before his alarm.</p><p>He trudged to work against the rain that day, eternally grateful that he had left the recipe card at home and that he had extra pomade in his locker. After dressing and laying his frizzy hair flat, Adil made himself a cup of coffee in an attempt to at least try to wake up to properly serve customers. Of course, Mr. Garland spotted this and quickly pointed Adil in the direction of glasses that needed to be stacked. Once he was gone, Adil rolled his eyes and quickly downed the rest of his cup. </p><p>The day was relatively uneventful after that. Joe did come in, but he seemed intent to work on a story. Adil smiled and nodded as Joe relayed his piece about soldiers during Christmastime while sipping his bourbon. Once Joe had finished, he stood up and placed a hand on the bar counter. “Say hi to Toby for me, okay?”</p><p>Adil gave a small smile. “Yes, Mr. O’Hara.”</p><p>A half-hour later, Adil received an order for coffee from Mr. Hamilton. He quickly made the tray and moved to Toby’s room, knocking with his free hand. Toby opened the door and smiled before pulling Adil inside and setting the coffee down.</p><p>“If you do not drink that coffee, then I will,” Adil slumped into Toby’s shoulder as he locked the door.</p><p>“What’s the matter? You look tired.” Toby lifted Adil’s face and brushed the dark circles forming under his eyes. He pulled the desk chair out and gestured for Adil to sit. Once Adil was seated, Toby began pouring two cups of coffee: Adil’s with two sugars and a bit of cream and his with cream.</p><p>Adil sighed as he drank the brew. “I just didn’t sleep well last night. I was a bit anxious.”</p><p>“What about?” Toby sat on the edge of his bed, turned to face Adil.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“It isn't nothing if it’s keeping you up all night.”</p><p>“Toby, please.”</p><p>“Adil,” Toby moved over and kneeled at Adil’s chair, looking up at his lover. “You can tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p>“I’m,” Adil muttered, “I’m anxious about cooking tonight.”</p><p>Toby covered his mouth with his hand, but it didn’t work to suppress the chuckle escaping from his throat. “Adil, my father was a lord. Do you think I know the first thing about cooking?”</p><p>Adil covered his face with his hands. “But you do know nice, English food, and I wanted to make you something nice, but now I am afraid that I can’t do it. I got a recipe from Max and Robbie, but I don’t know if I can cook it properly.”</p><p>Toby took Adil’s hands and met his face. “Adil, whatever you cook will be wonderful because it came from you.” He brushed Adil’s nose with his, and Adil began to smile again.</p><p>“Max was saying that he likes to cook with his family, so maybe we could cook it together.”</p><p>Toby gave Adil a chaste kiss. “What time shall I arrive?”</p><p>“I leave work at six tonight.”</p><p>“I will be there at six-thirty, then.”</p><p>Adil sat with Toby as they finished their coffee together, Toby making notes for work and Adil reading the newspaper that Toby had finished that morning. He turned his head towards Toby and smiled. Maybe they could be like this one day, properly. Every morning, they could read and drink coffee, go to work, and cook dinner together when they come back home.</p><p>Perhaps in another time.</p><p>That evening, Adil showered and dressed in his best shirt and pants, dabbing on a little aftershave just because. He double-checked that the table was presentable, his bed was made, the curtains were closed, and all of the ingredients were out. </p><p>It was perfect.</p><p>Before he could think anything else, a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts. He quickly ushered Toby into the flat before they threw their arms around each other and gave one another a searing kiss. </p><p>“Would you like to make dinner, Mr. Hamilton?” Adil raised an eyebrow and smirked.</p><p>“Of course, Mr. Joshi.”</p><p>The two turned the radio to a jazz show and kept the volume low. Adil showed Toby the recipe and nearly laughed at how confused Toby appeared at the instructions. He quickly adjusted, though, as Adil carefully showed him all of the techniques that Max and Robbie had shown him the day before. The two got into a rhythm with Adil slicing carrots and Toby chopping potatoes and celery. They hummed along to the familiar tunes and took turns sneaking glances at the other. Once the rabbit was in the oven, they turned to each other.</p><p>“Hello,” Toby grabbed Adil’s hands.</p><p>“Hello,” Adil squeezed them.</p><p>A song had just come on. Neither of them really knew it, but it was slow enough and romantic enough for them to wrap their arms around the other and sway. Adil looked up at Toby, and the two pulled away while still holding onto each others’ hands as Toby led Adil into a small spin. Adil landed at Toby once again, his back to Toby’s chest, and the two laughed as they moved towards the couch.</p><p>“Toby, I have to tell you something,” Adil’s face turned serious as he looked at Toby.</p><p>“What is it?” Toby began to fiddle with his ring as his eyebrows knitted together.</p><p>“I need you to listen before you say anything. Can you promise that?”</p><p>Toby nodded.</p><p>“Joe knows about us,” Toby inhaled sharply, “but he is not going to say anything. He says we are his friends. He was very genuine, Toby. He will not say a word.”</p><p>Toby nodded as he exhaled.</p><p>“I also told Emma that I am seeing someone.” Adil paused. “I told her that I am seeing a man. I did not tell her that it is you, but she is supportive and kind. She will not tell anyone either.” Adil looked at Toby, whose face was unreadable. “You can say something.”</p><p>Toby grabbed Adil’s hands and looked into Adil’s eyes. “Thank you for telling me, Adil.”</p><p>Adil nodded. “There are people we can trust, Toby.”</p><p>“Yes.” Toby pulled a hand away as he wiped his eyes. “I am so proud of you.”</p><p>Adil leaned towards Toby and kissed him. Toby kissed back, long and sweet, and soon Adil found himself on top of Toby. The kitchen timer interrupted, and the two jumped off the couch to open the oven. An aroma of herbs and savory meat filled the air as Adil pulled the rabbit out and set it on the stove.</p><p>Judging by Toby’s facial expressions, the rabbit was quite delicious. While it may not have been as good as Max and Robbie’s, it was something they had made together with song and love and dancing. </p><p>“We have to make this again,” Toby said between bites. Adil blushed and smiled as he ate more of the stuffing.</p><p>“So you want to do this again, huh?”</p><p>Toby set his fork down and reached for Adil’s hand across the table. “Adil Joshi, I want to do this every night with you for as long as I can.”</p><p>Adil felt a warmth inside his chest, and he squeezed Toby’s hand. “I would like that very much, Toby Hamilton.”</p><p>The pair washed the dishes against the backdrop of a tender nocturne that poured out of the radio and into the room. Their hands brushed against the other’s, dancing along to the arpeggios and broken chords until the last plate had been dried and put away. Adil guided Toby to his bedroom where they squeezed into the twin frame, just barely big enough to fit the two of them as they curled together. Toby wrapped his arms around Adil’s and kissed him before smiling.</p><p>“I’m incredibly lucky to have you, Adil.”</p><p>Adil looked into Toby’s dark eyes that sparkled in the lamp’s amber glow. He reached his hand to Toby’s cheek and stroked it, savoring his soft skin and delicate features. He leaned in and kissed him back. “I love you, too, Toby Hamilton.”</p><p>Toby grinned and just slightly giggled as he buried his face in Adil’s neck. “I love you, too, Adil Joshi. For everything that you are.”</p><p>They pressed their foreheads together and shared a grin. No one else would have this moment with them. No one else would hear that soft laughter, no one else would see those beaming expressions, and no one else would see Toby Hamilton and Adil Joshi as they observed each other in the soft light of that little flat in Paddington.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Toby.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Adil."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>